


a lesson in love (and dance)

by healingprocess



Category: Heaven's Official Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingprocess/pseuds/healingprocess
Summary: Hua Cheng teaches Xie Lian how to dance.





	a lesson in love (and dance)

**Author's Note:**

> late bday gift for an [angel](https://twitter.com/boobinghe) !! happy hualian birthday!!

 

“Gege,” Hua Cheng’s voice is a whisper that tickles Xie Lian’s cheek. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Dance?” Xie Lian ponders for a short moment. He’s seen humans dance before, the intense, fast-paced movements of wǔlóng dancers as they swivel a paper-light dragon to life, perfectly in sync with each others calculated footsteps. He’s seen the sharp, pointed aerobics in jiànwǔ, beautiful women guiding swords swiftly through the air with a hidden strength of a thousand soldiers. And, dūnhuángwǔ, in its mesmerizing beauty of fluttering silks and lithe motions, like an idle hand through water, birds’ wings cutting through clouds.  
  
So yes, he’s seen dance, knows several different kinds, but,  
  
“I don’t know how to dance,” Xie Lian responds sheepishly.  
  
Hua Cheng grins, extending a hand towards his love, “Would you like to learn?”  
  
“Eh?” Xie Lian blinks in surprise. Learn? He’s flattered, but the small space of the Puji Shrine wouldn’t allow for much movement. What kind of dance could Hua Cheng possibly teach him? They have no dragon body, and not nearly enough swords, so wǔlóng and jiànwǔ are out of the question. Perhaps then, dūnhuángwǔ? _San Lang is truly incredible,_ Xie Lian thinks _, to know such a beautiful art form_ . Though the lack of space is still a concern. “San Lang, will you be able to dance freely here?”  
  
“It’s more than enough room, gege,” Hua Cheng beckons Xie Lian to come closer, “for us.”  
  
Xie Lian doesn’t quite understand where San Lang is getting at, but he takes his open palm nonetheless.  
  
“San Lang, which kind of dancing is this?” Xie Lian asks, hand fully pressing against Hua Cheng’s warm one. He tries to relive 800 years worth of festivals, trying to pinpoint a dance where two people are holding hands and are close in proximity with one another. A million performances flit through his mind, but he can’t recall anything. He does know for sure that this is  _not_ dūnhuángwǔ.  
  
“This is called slow dancing,” Hua Cheng answers simply, a smile tingling on his lips as he guides Xie Lian’s right hand on his shoulder, and settles his left hand securely on Xie Lian’s waist. Like this, they are pulled closer, and Xie Lian’s vision is bathed in the bright red of Hua Cheng’s robes. “I’ll guide you, so follow my voice and steps, alright?”  
  
Xie Lian nods unsurely, but trusts Hua Cheng to guide him. That’s how they are after all, trust in each other overshadowing the unsureness they feel about themselves.  
  
“When I step forward, you step back,” Hua Cheng follows with the first step, foot coming down slowly to give Xie Lian enough time to respond and take a step back. And with a stuttering step, Xie Lian does.  
  
“Now, again, but with the other foot,” Hua Cheng explains softly, right foot stepping forward. With another stuttering step, Xie Lian follows.  
  
“Now to the side, the right, ah-”  
  
Xie Lian doesn’t wait for Hua Cheng, to his mistake, and decides to step to his right. He’s not wrong, Hua Cheng did say to step to the right, but Hua Cheng had taken a step towards his own right, and so they’re pulling each other in two different directions.  
  
Their chests bump before they come back to center.  
  
Hua Cheng laughs, light and sweet. “Sorry, gege, I meant to say _my_ right,” he sways the both of them towards the same direction. Xie Lian follows a beat later.  
  
“It was my fault for not waiting for you,” Xie Lian mumbles.  
  
“Nonsense,” Hua Cheng squeezes Xie Lian’s palm. “It just means you’re eager,” he chuckles, and there is a tinkling quality to it, “Am I a good teacher?”  
  
“Yes,” Xie Lian affirms with no hesitation, “But Teacher San Lang could be clearer.”  
  
Hua Cheng laughs, the tinkling quality becoming more hearty and full, “Understood. Please take your right foot and step approximately 9 _cùn*_ to the side and-”  
  
Xie Lian cuts him off with a soft slap on the shoulder. “Don’t tease,” he pouts, tilting his head up to show Hua Cheng his dissatisfaction. A mischievous grin spreads across Hua Cheng’s visage momentarily, before it’s replaced with mild bemusement. Xie Lian tries to keep his face straight as he bites back a laugh.  “More slow dancing please, Teacher San Lang.”  
  
“Ah, yes,” Hua Cheng nods and continues, “Now, I’ll step back, and you step forward, just like before but this time-”  
  
“I’m leading?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Hua Cheng takes the first step again, and Xie Lian doesn’t miss the way Hua Cheng’s hips roll back with his foot. He knows it isn’t meant to be sensual, Hua Cheng just has the impeccable, practiced grace of a ballroom dancer, but it _gets to him_ nonetheless, and he stumbles, crashing into Hua Cheng’s chest with a squeak.  
  
Hua Cheng’s eyes widen with concern and surprise in equal measures. “G-gege, are you alright?” he pulls Xie Lian away from him.  
  
Dazed, Xie Lian can only watch as Hua Cheng’s eyes rake over him in quiet concern. They were closer, nearly pressed against one another before Xie Lian had lost his balance. It’s just, under Hua Cheng’s scrutiny, Xie Lian can’t avoid looking at the man’s exposed neck, his slightly pointed ears, his soft lips-  
  
“I-I’m alright, San Lang!” Xie Lian splurts. He turns away in a feeble attempt to hide his surely blushing face from Hua Cheng’s view. “C-can we proceed?”  
  
Hua Cheng hums delightfully, “If that is what gege wants.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They meet in the middle once more, Xie Lian placing his hand on Hua Cheng’s shoulder and clasping his inviting hand as Hua Cheng had done for him. They go through the movements slowly, Hua Cheng guiding Xie Lian and Xie Lian repeating his directions until the couple find their way to where they’ve left off.  
  
Hua Cheng steps back. Xie Lian’s mouth becomes dry watching the telltale roll of his hips. Cautiously, he steps forward, and then again with the other foot.  
  
“Fantastic, gege,” Hua Cheng muses with pride, “We step to my left,” Xie Lian lets Hua Cheng sway them, “and we’re done.”  
  
“It’s like making a box but with our feet,” Xie Lian realizes.  
  
“Would gege like to do it again?”  
  
Xie Lian looks up with awe in his eyes. “Yes.”  
  
Together, they begin the dance, albeit faster. It’s by the third step that Xie Lian steps on Hua Cheng’s foot. And then again. And then again. Xie Lian bites at his lip in embarrassment, eyes focused on their booted feet as he reprimands himself, “ _Stop messing up, stop messing up, stop mess-”_  
  
“Gege,” Hua Cheng’s warm voice slices through Xie Lian’s thoughts. Gently, he lifts Xie Lian’s chin to meet his gaze. An apology bubbles in Xie Lian’s throat, but Hua Cheng’s gaze tells him _you don’t have to_ . “Look only at me, and follow my voice. I’m here with you.”  
  
_I’m here with you._  
  
Xie Lian’s breathes deeply. That’s right. He isn’t alone. Xie Lian has grown to learn that San Lang will always meet him halfway. San Lang will always be willing to shoulder the weight. San Lang will always be there.  
  
It’s comforting, overwhelmingly so, to place your trust in somebody and have it reciprocated back.  
  
Xie Lian suddenly feels lighter.  
  
Hua Cheng intertwines their hands and gives him a look, asking, _Ready?_ Xie Lian shifts closer, giving Hua Cheng a nod. _With you? Always._  
  
They sway together, Hua Cheng counting their footsteps with practiced ease.  
  
Xie Lian doesn’t consider himself a fast-learner, and if anything, his steps are quite awkward, but he likes the feeling of Hua Cheng holding him like this, sweaty palms and tight grasps and all.  
  
Xie Lian cranes his neck to look at Hua Cheng. Really, it’s unfair the black-haired man is _this_ tall, not even tip toeing could help Xie Lian reach him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Hua Cheng bends lower, his hold on Xie Lian’s waist sliding to the small of Xie Lian’s back. Xie Lian gasps slightly at the sudden contact.  
  
In turn, he slides his own hold on Hua Cheng’s shoulder to the smooth expanse of Hua Cheng’s neck. They are inches apart- Xie Lian staring into Hua Cheng’s waiting gaze, full of adoration, Hua Cheng staring into Xie Lian’s nervous look, full of fondness.  
  
It’s Xie Lian that closes the last remaining distance between them, mouth capturing Hua Cheng’s beautiful lips.  
  
Hua Cheng almost cries at the flood of instant warmth. He presses gently against Xie Lian’s chaste kiss, deepening it in hopes of conveying the love he feels for Xie Lian.  
  
Xie Lian’s heart stutters out of rhythm. He lets himself melt in Hua Cheng’s love, vast and endless as the open horizon and responds with a relieved sigh, hands cupping Hua Cheng’s neck. Hua Cheng smiles against his lips, arm wrapping fully around Xie Lian’s waist while his free hand caresses the soft locks of his tiny love’s head.  
  
“Looks like you’ve taught me something as well, Teacher Xie Lian,” Hua Cheng breaks the kiss apart, smirking at the flushed figure below him. “I’m honored.”  
  
Xie Lian blushes at this and giggles lightheartedly. Hua Cheng can’t help titling his head fondly at the euphony of a sound. “It is my pleasure teaching you a lesson in love, Teacher San Lang,” and he twists in Hua Cheng’s arms to give him a small bow.  
  
_But really, isn’t it you who’s taught me countless lessons before? You’re teaching me again right now, aren’t you? The lessons of loving and being loved…._  
  
Glee bursts all over Hua Cheng, and he’s attacking Xie Lian with kisses, on his cheeks, on his nose, on his forehead. Xie Lian can only squeal at how much it tickles, squirming joyously in Hua Cheng’s embrace. God, Xie Lian can barely contain the pure happiness he feels. Love as immeasurable as the heavens, Xie Lian feels himself flying, with no fear of the unknown, knowing he’ll have a strong pair of arms to catch him if he falls.  
  
They continue like this until Hua Cheng finally loosens his embrace on Xie Lian, and without words, they intertwine hands, Xie Lian’s hand comfortable resting on the curve of Hua Cheng’s neck, Hua Cheng’s hand pressed against the small of Xie Lian’s back once again.  
  
Inside the small space of the Puji Shrine, the two of them are glowing figures against the last golden rays of the sun, looking into each other with stars in their eyes.  
  
As one, they slow dance, taking turns humming a tune, steps in sync with the melody. After a while, they hold each other silently, swaying to the beat of their heartbeats. Their motions are unhurried. They are passionate, dancing lovers with all the time and love in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cùn: glossed as the Chinese inch, is a traditional Chinese unit of length
> 
> wrote this in a pathetic, fevered state, and without beta so sorry for mistakes!! this is my first ever fic and i have to be honest when i say i've barely started tgcf so i don't have the best grasp on hualian's dynamic, so i apologize if they seem?? ooc??;; also the different types of dances featured are all in different eras, and i know "slow dancing" is more of a term coined for modern day but i played around with the timeline so take it as you will!!
> 
> always hoping to learn more so pls feel free to comment on what you think!! hehe thank you for reading mwah 
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/daozhangs) !! if you!! wanna!! yell at me!!


End file.
